Guerra
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Sus mundos estaban divididos, donde las vidas poco importaban, eran simples daños colaterales, el destino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a jugar a su favor, dos almas separadas por el deber, serían unidas en una segunda oportunidad. Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Guerra

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Rebekah & Matt

 **Sinopsis:** Sus mundos estaban divididos en guerras sobrehumanas, donde las vidas poco importaban, eran simples daños colaterales, el destino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a jugar a su favor, dos almas separadas por el deber, serían unidas en una segunda oportunidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la autora LJ Smith, al canal estadounidense The CW, es decir, a The Vampire Diaries.

 **Words** : 3,137

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Esta historia participa en "Calendario de parejas y personajes" del Foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **Guerra.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rebekah Mikaelson acariciaba su melena castaña con una suavidad envidiable mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, ese reflejo con el cual estaba conviviendo desde hacía más de seis meses; cuando tuvo la oportunidad de elegir entre un cuerpo y otro, decidió quedarse con este por varias razones, entre ellas destacaba la de salvar a su hermano Kol, de traerlo de vuelta de ese infierno en el que se encontraba, no solo se lo debía a él si no también a Davina, aún podía ver el rostro destrozado de su pequeña amiga cuando se dio cuenta de la traición y como, a los días, declaró la guerra a Klaus y a sus vampiros; sabía lo que estaba sucediendo allí, incluso sin tener un contacto directo con su familia, sabía que las calles de Nueva Orleans nunca más serían seguras, pues una carnicería se había librado en ellas.

Ni Klaus ni Davina daban su brazo a torcer, esa guerra se estaba yendo muchas vidas, la mayoría inocentes, pero nadie veía eso, lo único que veían eran las vidas perdidas, vidas como la de Kol o la de Aiden; el barrio francés estaba dividido en dos bandos, los que apoyaban a las brujas y los que aún creían en Klaus, por supuesto, entre esos mismos bandos habían diversidad de movimientos clandestinos, pero ninguno lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, por eso Rebekah había huido, porque a cada dos minutos una vida se perdía, ella no sobreviviría allí, porque, ¿cual sería su bando? ¿junto a su hermano o junto a las brujas?

Freya había elegido: las brujas, por supuesto.

Pero ella no, no eligir significaba traición a la sangre pura de La Diosa, y ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por enfrentarse a los ancestros, por lo que decidió huir, nunca más sería Rebekah ni mucho menos Eva Sinclair, no hasta que se encontrase así misma, pudiese traer a Kol -y con ello acabar con esa guerra- y tener un control absoluto de sus poderes, porque Rebekah no era tonta, en su sangre corría el poder de Esther y de Dahlia, dos de las brujas más poderosas que existían, debía practicar.

Su hermano no era la única razón por la que había elegido permanecer en este cuerpo, había muchas otras, ser humana era todo lo que Rebekah había deseado y más, cuando tuvo acceso a la cura dudo muchísimo en tomar esa decisión, pero no porque perdía los privilegios de ser vampiro, si no porque su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una Mikaelson, mucha gente querría su cabeza, ahora que el cuerpo que tenía no la relacionaba directamente con los Originales, podía permitirse el lujo de seguir adelante, si no fuese porque era incapaz.

Hope, Nik, Elijah, Davina, Kol... todos la necesitaban.

Así que, se podría decir que no era del todo libre, por lo menos no por ahora.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo muy lejos de Nueva Orleans, no tenía nada con los pueblos, pero este era lo suficientemente alejado y desconocido que había podido encontrar, nadie haría preguntas, nadie se metería donde no lo llamaban y ella podría seguir siendo Rebekah sin llamar la atención, pero había un pequeño problema: sus poderes.

¿Cómo practicar sin ayuda?

Se las había apañado bastante bien con los pocos conocimientos de los que disponía, sus mil años de existencia le habían ayudado a estudiar y conocer diversas ramas, desde las ciencias ocultas, letras a las ciencias puras, era una chica con un gran potencial, aunque a simple vista pareciera una niña tonta que solo le importaba tener los suficientes vestidos y el suficiente dinero -técnicamente no lo parecía ahora, más o menos- para sobrevivir, ella y sus caprichos.

Pero a veces el conocimiento escasea o necesita una ayuda extra.

Y, Rebekah necesitaba a una bruja de confianza.

Pero, ¿quién?

No es que no conociera brujas, conocía a muchísimas, pero muy pocas creerían que ella era Rebekah, y de esas pocas, muchas querrían venganza contra Klaus, no le quedaba más alternativa que pedir ayuda a la única bruja que no pediría nada a cambio.

Una Bennet.

Bonnie Bennet.

Llegar a Mystic Falls no fue algo complicado, lo que si le costó mucho es reconocer el lugar donde había vivido un largo tiempo; mientras caminaba por las calles casi desiertas, sus sentidos sobrenaturales la ponían en alerta, como si hubiese un poder superior rodeando el pueblo, un aura oscura y peligrosa, ni siquiera se sentía así cuando estuvo en Nueva Orleans en pleno estallido de guerra, ni cuando padre atacó -en infinitas ocasiones- lo que era su hogar, la maldad que rondaba ese pueblo no era natural, era anti natura.

Se estaba arrepintiendo, muchísimo.

Llegar por la noche tampoco había sido algo inteligente, pero nunca pensó que estaría en peligro allí; mientras caminaba por las calles intentó recordar un lugar donde hospedarse, no había muchos, pero debería recordar donde se situaban los pocos que había, mientras pensaba, no notó una presencia que la acechaba, no notó a ese ser salido de la nada que se posó delante de sus ojos.

Era atractivo, nunca se cansaría de decirlo o de pensarlo en este caso, su lado dulce era delicioso, pero su lado oscuro, ¡oh su lado oscuro! ese era su favorito sin lugar a dudas, sus ojos azules como el océano teñidos de una oscuridad indescifrable, su cabello azabache totalmente despeinado caía sobre su rostro de una forma muy sensual, su ropa, totalmente negra, era tan característica de él, como esa sonrisa torcida que mojaría las bragas de tantas chicas, pero no las suyas.

En vez de estar asustada, como le pedía su sentido sobrenatural, empezó a descojonarse, su risa, totalmente alegre y despreocupada resonó por todo el lugar.

Un lugar desierto y desprotegido para un ser humano como ella.

— ¡Damon! —canturreó feliz, incluso se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, el chico seguía en la misma pose amenazante, pero no atacó en ningún momento—, ¿cuanto hace que no nos vemos? ¿qué le ha pasado a Elena? esa sería la única explicación para ver... ese lado tan... poco humano que me estás mostrando... ¡Oh! por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo, soy humana, tu vampiro, soy tu comida en mitad de la noche, pues no guapo, me tocas y mi hermano te arranca la cabeza.

Damon no reaccionó en ningún momento y eso le confirmó a Rebekah sus peores temores, no era con Damon con quien estaba hablando, si no con un cuerpo sin alma, con una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que había apagado su humanidad y que no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para sobrevivir, casi sintió pena por él, tan pequeño y desprotegido, seguramente Stefan y Elena le habrían traicionado o algo peor, y aunque quisiera ayudarlo o reírse en su cara, era ella la que estaba en peligro.

No era una vampiresa, no era un original, y él nunca, nunca la creería, ¡si es que estaba escuchando!

Retrocedió asustada e intentó recordar ese hechizo tan sencillo que se usa contra los vampiros, pero no conseguía visualizarlo, le era más fácil cuando hacía eso.

Damon seguía en la misma pose, como un depredador preparando su mejor estrategia para saltar encima de su presa asustada.

— Damon... escúchame... —se concentró y alzó ambas manos, fatídico error, porque en cuanto Damon vio sus intenciones, se lanzó contra ella a velocidad vampírica, la chica gritó al sentir el fuerte golpe contra el asfalto, gritó como nunca lo había hecho al sentir los dientes del vampiro perforando su piel, gritó al darse cuenta de lo patética que era, porque si no era capaz de defenderse de un vampiro sin humanidad (que son los más fáciles de manipular) nunca podría ayudar.

Nunca.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas, creía que iba a morir, pero para su sorpresa, el chico se apartó de ella, sus ojos azules eran curiosos, un poco más humanos.

— No eres una vampiresa.

— ¿Qué...?

— No eres uno de esos híbridos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, no dudé, pensé que trabajabas para la loca de _Lily_ —se disculpó, o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía, la cabeza de Rebekah daba vueltas—. Lo siento muchísimo, pero cuando... mencionaste...

— Damon, no sé de que mierdas me estás hablando, ¡no lo sé! —quería golpearlo por hacerla sentir tan patética, el sonido de un coche patrulla captó su atención, pero Damon no se movió, ¿¡por qué mierda no estaba huyendo!?

La luz de los faros del coche cegaron su vista completamente, Damon se levantó de encima suya y se limpió la ropa como si en vez de haberla atacado hubiese estado jugando al fútbol a otra cosa, quiso matarlo con muchas más fuerzas, pero su curiosidad era superior, ¿había dicho híbridos? ¿Lily? ¿de qué hablaba? ¿y por qué sonaba como si su vida no valiese una mierda?

No se levantó de inmediato, le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo, pero no por la mordida de Damon, ahora que estaba más tranquila se había dado cuenta que casi no le hizo nada, le dolía el cuerpo por todo el estrés acumulado, por lo desconocido y por saber que no tenía ningún medio para defenderse.

Entendía a los humanos, pero más entendía a Matt.

¿Por qué pensaba en Matt en ese momento?

Alguien más se acercó a donde estaban, era un chico por su constitución pero poco más podía decir estando donde estaba.

— Es una bruja, creo, pero no trabaja para esos monstruos —dijo escueto, como si le costase hablar con esa persona—, ¿están Caroline y Stefan a salvo?

¿Qué peligro había en ese pueblo del infierno?

Una mano tiró de su brazo, no era una mano fuerte, pero si acogedora y protectora, por un momento le resultó familiar, se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, y en cuanto sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los azules del chico supo porqué, sonrió como una idiota y se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en esa camisa que olía a tierra y a sangre.

Era Matt, ¡estaba en los brazos del rubio!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió correcto, se sintió en casa entre sus brazos musculosos y tonificados, se sintió segura de cualquier mal que pudiese acechar la zona, se sintió como cuando huyeron juntos a viajar por Europa o cuando ella le salvó la vida de esa bomba, ¡se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido!

Se sintió humana.

Pero esa falsa felicidad, esa comodidad se rompió en mil pedazos cuando alguien tiró de ella, en cuanto sintió a Damon, empezó a patalear y a dar golpes en el aire, no porque fuese una niña egoísta, ¡es que no tenía ningún derecho a romper ese encuentro!

Pero, espera, ¿qué encuentro?

Miró a Matt en un momento de lucidez y lo que vio le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos: incomodidad, vergüenza, desconcierto, miedo. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Matt no la recordaba, ¿dónde queda el amor verdadero? ¿ese amor que dice romper fronteras? ¿qué es superior a cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza? ¿ese amor como el de Klaus hacia Caroline, que le daba la confianza de dejarla vivir cuanto quisiera, pues él sería su último amor? ¿o el amor de Damon y Elena, esas dos almas gemelas que destruyeron lo que el destino tenía escrito para estar juntos? ¿por qué ese amor no era el mismo que el que sentía ella por Matt y viceversa? ¿por qué ese amor no ayudaba a Matt a ver a través de su nuevo cuerpo?

Era una idiota.

Decía amar a Matt, pero también a Marcel o a Stefan en su momento, ella no sabía lo que era el amor, ¿o si?

— Matt...

— ¿Te conozco...?

— Claro que si, te dije que... _no_ me echaras de menos, que _no_ me quisieras, que _no_ me buscaras, que _no..._ pensaras en mi... —no podía seguir así o su corazón acabaría roto en mil pedazos— que... ya veo, que has sabido cumplirlo todo, a rajatabla.

— No... no puede ser... ¿ _Rebekah_?

En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo, como si no quisiera que ella fuese quien decía ser, como si esperase estar equivocado, eso dolía muchísimo más que la ignorancia, no sabía que era peor, que no la reconociese en otro cuerpo o que no quisiera reconocerla; hacía un buen rato que Damon la había soltado, que incluso se había marchado, pero Matt ni ella daban su brazo a torcer, Rebekah, que quería seguir con su orgullo intacto permaneció en silencio, y Matt, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si le gustaba o no la idea de que esa chica fuese su pequeña y peligrosa Rebekah.

 _Su_ Rebekah.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma postura unos minutos más hasta que un sonido, como el que hace la alarma de un coche, captó la atención de ambos; Matt olvidó completamente su función allí, ni Damon ni nadie más importaba excepto Rebekah, porque esa chica que estaba ahí era completamente humana, ¡estaba herida! no podía permitirse ponerla en peligro no sin antes averiguar porqué era humana.

Dio un aviso y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, Rebekah no se negó en absoluto, pues su cuerpo estaba en tensión, totalmente amenazado por una fuerza sobrehumana.

— ¿Qué son...? —le susurró cuando la metió dentro del coche, no quería discutir no cuando era incapaz de moverse por si misma, pero era Rebekah Mikaelson, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Matt intentó arrancar el coche, pero se quedó quieto.

— Híbridos. Mitad brujos mitad vampiros, ¿qué eres tú...?

— Soy Rebekah.

— ¿Qué eres?

— No soy una híbrida, Matt. Si es que es eso lo que más estás queriendo decir —se cruzó de brazos, pero el mismo sonido de antes se volvió a repetir, antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra cientos de cristales se hicieron añicos, incluidos los del coche, gritó de forma inconsciente pero fue incapaz de cubrir su rostro, cuando Matt arrancó y la miró, supo que algo andaba mal— ¿Qué está sucediendo en este pueblo del infierno, Matty?

Matt corrió como un loco, no redujo la velocidad hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Rebekah no le había quitado un ojo de encima en ningún momento.

— Sal del coche.

Rebekah salió de ensañamiento y miró a su alrededor, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba en los límites del pueblo. Sin sus cosas.

— No.

— Rebekah, por favor. Sal del coche, a unos kilómetros hay una barrera de seguridad. Mágica. Estarás a salvo.

— No.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —golpeó el volante y se dio la vuelta, en sus ojos azules podía verse el miedo y la desesperación, Rebekah se suavizó un poco, y se acercó a él.

— Matt, he venido porque necesito ayuda de Bonnie, mi hermano está en guerra... aquí estoy segura.

— No te lo crees ni tu —bufó exasperado— ¿Has sentido eso? ¡Se llama peligro, Bekah!

— Lo sé, lo he vivido durante toda mi vida, aunque ahora... sea más intenso, puedo con ello.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? —ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y miró a la carretera, todo estaba tranquilo ahora, pero no duraría mucho, Lily y sus secuaces darían señales de vida, aunque seguramente estarían siguiendo a Damon ahora, lo recordó, iba a tener que darle las gracias después, por haber alejado la mierda.

Rebekah suspiró resignada y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, no iba a tomar la salida fácil, había sentido el peligro en sus venas, había huido de él antes, pero no si Matt permanecía cerca, tal vez era una estupidez, tal vez se estaba arriesgando por nada, pero no iba a dejar a su amigo allí.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dejó caer a su lado.

— Matt —tomó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con cuidado—, eres tan dulce... y protector. Es por eso por lo que te quiero tanto.

— Rebekah...

— Amo como intentas hacerte el héroe —rió bajito—, pero no necesito a ese Matt ahora, necesito a mi Matt, a ese chico desconfiado, que haría todo por sus amigos, ese chico que me dejó marchar...

— No quiero ser más ese chico.

— Me gustaba ese chico. Dulce, fuerte y protector.

— Tu lo has dicho, ese chico era un cobarde.

— No he dicho eso.

— Te dejé marchar, eso es de un cobarde —Rebekah se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

— Matty, créeme te dejé marchar yo en realidad. Si lo hubiese querido, te habría retenido por un par de años más.

— No puedo abandonar esta guerra —dijo algunos minutos después, Rebekah asintió comprendiendo—, y tu nunca podrás abandonar a tus hermanos, ¿me equivoco?

— Están en guerra, Matt.

— Dos guerras, y nosotros dos en medio, ¿verdad?

— Si, como Romeo y Julieta.

— No soy Romeo, estoy vivo.

— Cosa que me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano mata a todas mis parejas —dijo medio en broma, pero sintiendo cada una de esas palabras en su corazón, Klaus había matado a todas ellas, ¿por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Matt? tal vez se debía a que tenía problemas mayores que un mocoso que odiaba a los vampiros, o simplemente estaba madurando.

— Me marcharé.

— Bien —se separó de ella y se centró de nuevo en el volante, completamente molesto, como si hubiese querido un poco más de resistencia, Rebekah abrió la boca para defenderse, para decirle que sus hermanos la necesitaban, que Hope la necesitaba, que Davina la necesitaba para acabar con toda esa mierda, pero, ¿cómo convencerle que no todo giraba en torno a Nik esta vez? de nada serviría.

Todo era demasiado complicado ahora.

¿Por qué?

— Te quiero, Matt.

— ¿Por qué, ahora? —escupió cada palabra como si se tratase de veneno—, ¿por qué ahora, que eres humana, me dice que me quieres y te marchas? ¿ahora que podemos estar juntos?

— Estás delirando Matt. Acabas de decirme que no ibas a dejar a tus amigos...

— ¡Se supone que debes insistir!

— ¿Y tu no? Matt, adiós.

Salió del auto sin mirar atrás, podía sentir la magia de Bonnie en los alrededores, había sido una idiota al no sentirlo antes, tal vez estaba demasiado desesperado; mientras caminaba sintió algo a su alrededor, una presencia desconocida, dispuesta a pelear, preparó los brazos e imaginó el hechizo, pero antes de ponerlo en marcha unos brazos tiraron de ella.

Matt.

La abrazó y unió sus labios a los suyos, cientos de besos se expandieron por su rostro, por sus labios, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su boca.

Quiso llorar, reír y golpearlo.

Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Por un momento eran de nuevo ellos dos, esa pareja que escapó de sus responsabilidades para conocer el mundo, pero que en realidad lo que buscaban era perderse el uno en el otro, esa pareja formada por un humano y por una vampira, tiempo más tarde, otra vez, juntos.

¿Cuánto duraría?

¿Importaba?

Siempre estarían en guerra.

 **FIN.**


End file.
